memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mammal
A mammal or mammalian was a type of endothermic animal characterized by the presence of mammary gland on females, fur or hair on the skin, a neocortex, and three middle ear bone. Sixty-five million years ago, a comet hit caused mass extinction to most reptiles on Earth, which allowed the eventual rise of mammals as the dominant species. ( ) In Doctor Gillian Taylor's presentation, "The Wonderful World of Whales", she explained that "the first commonly held misconception is that whales are fish. They're not, they're mammals just like you and me. Warm-blooded, needing air to breathe and producing milk to nurse their young." ( ) When explained to the Kantare female, Liana, what a dog was, in 2151 – as it was not a word in her language – he described it as "a mammal, with four legs, big ears, kind of cute." ( ) When the first visited the Shore Leave Planet in 2267, the ship's instruments indicated that there was no animal life on the planet whatsoever. Despite this, Doctor Leonard McCoy thought for certain that he saw a White Rabbit, and even later reiterated to the captain that sensors indicated that there were "No birds, no mammals, no insects, nothing," on the planet. ( ) By the 24th century, the Voth, a Saurian race formally from Earth, had very poor relations with non-Saurian races. Mammals in particular were considered to be a lower lifeform. So when Professor Forra Gegen found strong leads into proving the Distant Origin Theory, in 2373, following the discovery of "a race of bipedal endotherms," later determined to be Humans, Haluk scoffed at the idea that the Voth were related to a mammalian species. Later, after the Voth Tova Veer was captured aboard , Chakotay, who was in turn with the Voth, suggested to Gegen that they should return to Voyager, on account of "Veer is probably sick of the mammalian food by now." ( ) Orders Marsupialia (Marsupials) *Kangaroo *Altarian marsupial *Vulcan marsupial *Xindi-Arboreal Chiroptera (Bats) *Andorian redbat *Bajoran bat *Kavarian tiger-bat *Pyrithian bat *Sand bat *Tiberian bat Primates *Terrestrial Apes **Australopithecine **Chimpanzee **Gorilla **Human **Neanderthal *Extraterrestrial **Anthropoid ape **Mugato **New Earth primate Xenarthra *Sloth **Alvanian cave sloth *Armadillo **Digger Lagomorpha *Rabbit Rodentia (Rodents) * Cardassian vole * Fox squirrel * Ground squirrel * Mouse * Rat Cetacea * Baird's beaked whale (Berardius bairdi) * Blue whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * Bottlenose dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Cuvier's beaked whale (Ziphius cavirostris) * Denebian whale * Humpback whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Killer whale (Orcinus orca) * Sperm whale (Physeter macrocephalus) Carnivora *Bear **Polar bear **Saber bear **Yar-bear *Cat *Dog *Mink *Skunk **Teneebian skunk *Wolf Proboscidea (Elephants) * Elephant * Mammoth ** Algorian mammoth ** Plygorian mammoth * Mastodon ** Ligorian mastodon Perissodactyla *Donkey *Horse *Rhinoceros **Screech rhino **White rhinoceros Artiodactyla * Cattle ** Cow / Bull *** Andorian bull ** Ox *** Rigellian ox * Buffalo * Camel * Deer * Goat ** Degebian mountain goat * Hippopotamus * Kudu * Moose ** Bardakian pronghorn moose * Pig * Sheep * Wildebeest **Kelaran wildebeest **Takaran wildebeest * Yak ** Yridian yak External link * Category:Biology de:Säugetier